The spell of unwantedness
by Daxters
Summary: Tori, Jade, and Cat cause a spell that sends an evil spirit from the skies to torture them. They must get rid of the spirit before it does something worse than torturing them.
1. Chapter 1

"Tori, where's the other candle!" Jade yelled. "There's no more candles. That's all the candles I have." Tori said. "I have another candle that we can use." Cat said, handing Tori a candle. Tori, Jade, and Cat were trying to do a magic spell to bring spirits from the skies that give people good luck. It was an urban legend that they heard about, and they think it is true. They were using candles. The candles were all lit. They were putting the candles in a circle. Cat was carrying another candle to put in the circle. It was already lit, until Cat sneezed on it and the candle went out. "CAT! You klutz!" Jade yelled angrily. She snatched the candle away from Cat. "Sorry." Cat said. Jade walked over to the lighter and relit the candle. She put it in the circle. "Alright, are you guys ready?" Tori asked. Jade and Cat both nodded. The three girls stepped into the circle of candles. They sat down, and started to hold hands, but Cat refused to hold Jade's hand. " What's wrong, Cat?" Tori asked her. "I don't want to hold Jade's hand. She squeezes it too tight." Cat replied. Jade glared at her. "Don't be such a big baby. Hold my hand!" Jade told Cat. Cat frowned and held Jade's hand. She squeezed Cat's hand tightly with a smile on her face. Cat moaned as the pain shot through her arm. They all closed their eyes. They started saying words to make the spell work:

"Come spirits,

Fill the room,

Take the passageway,

Which is the moon,

Come here,

With us all,

It's not dangerous."

They all sat there, holding hands with their eyes closed, waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened at all. "Nothing is happening. I guess the story was fake." Cat said sadly. "We shouldn't of believed Tori." Jade said. Jade and Cat both left Tori's house. Tori walked over to the couch and sat down sadly. ""It was too good to be true." Tori said.


	2. Tori's nightmare

That night, Tori was getting ready for bed. She got down onto the bed and lied down. She had a long day, so all she wanted to do was sleep. She closed her eyes and was out like a light. Here was her dream:

Tori was sitting in bed. She was breathing heavily. She felt like somebody was watching her. Tori looked around, making sure nobody was watching her. She felt that there was something behind her bedroom door. She stood up and walked slowly towards it. Her feet made the floor creak as she walked. She felt the urge to open the door and see what was behind it. She made it to the door, and reached her hand out slowly to open it. Tori shut her eyes, and swung the door open. She felt somebody breathing on her face. Tori opened her eyes and gasped. There was a ghostly figure standing in front of her. It was dark and round. The ghostly figure started getting larger, and wrapped itself around her. Tori tried to run, but her feet were stuck to the floor. Tori suffocated, as the dark figure wrapped itself around her. "HELP!" Tori yelled. She couldn't breathe anymore and she was covered in darkness.

Tori woke up. She was sweating all over and her body was aching from the horror in her nightmare. She clutched herself to get rid of the pains. It didn't work. Tori groaned and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her bedroom door. She reached her hand out to open the door, but hesitated. She remembered her nightmare. She even remembered that ghostly figure wrapping itself around her, making her suffocate. Tori braced herself, and pulled the door open. There was nothing there. She let out a sigh of relief. Tori felt like sitting down. She walked back over to her bed and sat down on it. She felt like crying, but she knew that it was just a nightmare and that there was nothing to be afraid of. She chuckled a little. She lied back down onto her bed and went back to sleep.


	3. Cat's illness

The next day, Tori went to school. She walked into the hallway, and started looking for Jade and Cat, to apologize to them. She spotted Jade in the middle of the hallway, drinking coffee. Tori walked over to Jade. "Jade, I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have known that story was fake." Tori said. Jade didn't say anything. She just nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Where's Cat?" Tori asked. Jade took another sip of her coffee and said, "Cat isn't here. She is sick." Tori let out a sigh of disappointment. "What's the matter?" Jade asked. "I was just hoping Cat would be here, so I can apologize to her" Tori replied. Jade shook her head and said, "Well, it's too late. She isn't here." She took another sip of her coffee and walked away. Tori walked over to her locker that said, MAKE IT SHINE. Tori gasped. The word SHINE was scratched up. It looked like an animal with very sharp claws came and scratched it all up. Tori looked around, trying to see if she could find out who did this. It seemed impossible, but somebody with very sharp fingernails would have done that. Tori turned the lock to her combination, and opened her locker. A piece of folded paper floated out of it, and onto the hallway floor. Tori picked it up and opened it. It was a note. She read it and it said, TORI, THE SPELL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DID BROUGHT ME FROM THE SKIES AND NOW I AM IN YOUR HOUSE. BLOW OFF SCHOOL AND COME TO YOUR HOUSE. Tori refolded the note and stuffed it in her left pocket. She ran out of the school building.

Tori's mother was driving her to Cat's house. Tori wanted to apologize to Cat for making her believe a silly story about a spell that brings a spirit from the skies, that gives you good luck. Tori started to believe the story again, after she saw the scratches on her locker and the note in it. Tori's mother made it to Cat's house. Tori jumped out of the car as soon as her mom stopped it. "Good luck!" her mom yelled to her. Tori didn't reply. She continued to walk towards Cat's house. She heard her mom drive away. Tori made it to Cat's front door, and knocked on it. She heard somebody's footsteps behind the door. The footsteps got louder, until somebody opened the door. It was Cat. She was wearing a pink robe. She didn't look happy to see Tori. Cat groaned and said, "What do you want?" Tori cleared her throat and said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I had no idea that story was fake." Cat sneezed. "You don't look so good. Why are you sick?" Tori said. Cat looked down at the ground. "Who told you I was sick?" Cat asked. "Jade told me." Tori replied. Cat looked up at Tori. "I'm not sick. I just have a little cold." Cat said. Tori looked at Cat with confusion. "Isn't a cold considered an illness?" Tori asked. "I said I have a LITTLE cold." Cat said, starting to sound irritated. "Sorry." Tori said, feeling bad for irritating Cat. Cat sneezed again. Tori started to get concerned. "I think you really are sick." Tori said. "I have to go get a tissue." Cat said. She walked away. Tori tapped her foot as she waited for Cat to return. She heard a loud crash in Cat's house. She even heard Cat scream. Tori ran quickly into Cat's house. "CAT!" Tori yelled. She spotted Cat lying on the floor, next to a bunch of broken pieces of glass. "H-help." Cat said in a very scratchy voice.


	4. Jade's broken leg

Tori was sitting in a waiting room in the hospital. She was waiting for the nurse to come and bring her to Cat's hospital room. Cat had a heart attack. Tori was very frightened. She was worried about Cat. Her illness could probably be serious. Tori waited impatiently. Finally, the nurse came and said, "Your friend is ready to see you." Tori got up off of the chair and followed the nurse into Cat's hospital room. She saw Cat lying down on the bed, smiling. "Hello Tori." Cat said, sounding okay. Tori sighed in relief. She was glad to see that Cat was okay. Tori walked over to Cat's bed. "How are you feeling?" Tori asked Cat. "Great! I drew a picture of you." Cat said. She pulled out a paper from underneath her and showed it to Tori. Tori laughed when she saw the drawing of herself that Cat drew. It looked funny. Tori didn't feel frightened anymore. Tori's phone rang. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed the button to answer it. Tori put the phone next to her ear and said, "Hello." "Tori! Come here quick!" Jade, the one calling Tori on her phone, said. "What's up?" Tori asked. "Tori! A strange woman came into my house and broke my leg." Jade said frantically. Tori gasped. "Is she still there?" Tori asked, feeling frightened again. "Yes!" Jade yelled into the phone. Tori hung up and started to run out of the room. "Tori! Where are you going?" Cat yelled. "I'm going to Jade's house. She is in danger." Tori replied.

Tori finally made it to Jade's house. Her dad drove her there. She jumped out of the car and ran towards Jade's house. Her father drove away. Tori knocked on the door. She heard somebody screaming in the house. Tori barged into the house and found Jade sitting on the floor, holding her leg. Her house looked ransacked. "Tori! My leg hurts!" Jade said. Tori ran quickly over to her. She knelt down next to Jade and moved her hand from her broken leg. Jade screamed in pain. "Finally, you have come." a woman's voice said. Tori looked up from Jade's leg and saw a woman standing over her. Tori tried to run, but the lady grabbed her by the arm. "You are not going anywhere." the woman said.


End file.
